La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut
by Moonytoon and Ambre
Summary: [PAS DE SPOILER DU 6] Tss, Tss,il ne faut pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres, Draco... ou tu le regretteras! Je crois que mon prof de potion est un Vampire. Dixit Luna la curiosité amène deux êtres différents dans une situation plus qu'étrange...
1. Default Chapter

**TITRE** : **_Le Journal de Rogue ou la curiosité est un vilain défaut_**

**AUTEUR(S) **: Moonytoon et Ambre

**GENRE** : Général, romance, voyage dans le temps.

**SOURCES** : Harry Potter (I, II, III, IV, V) Tout est à JK Rowling

**COUPLE** : Slash (attention, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, un slash est une relation amoureuse entre deux personnes de même       sexe, si cela vous dégoûte, DEHORS)

**RESUME**  :"Tss, Tss, Tsss, il ne faut pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres, Drago... ou tu le regretteras!" "Je crois que mon prof de potion est un Vampire..." Dixit Luna. La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut, et elle amène deux êtres différents dans une situation plus qu'étrange...

**NOTE **: Bah…Euhhh…On est très fières de vous présenter notre travail en commun !

**PROLOGUE : **

L'année scolaire avait commencé sur des chapeaux de roues !

Drago Malefoy sentait planer au-dessus de lui comme un mauvais présage...

Déjà, son malheur avait commencé quand il avait appris que Potter et Granger avait réussi leur BUSE de potion avec "Effort Exceptionnel" (alors que lui avait eu seulement "Optimal") et qu'ils étaient admis en cours d'ASPIC du professeur Rogue. Il allait devoir se les coltiner deux ans encore…

Puis sa condition de Préfet lui avait été enlevé avec pour seul raison d'incompétence.

 Lui ?! Incompétent ???!!!!

 Il avait cru mourir, un véritable affront à son nom !!!

Et enfin, Potty et ses chiens servants avaient décidé de lui faire farces sur farces sans jamais se faire prendre ni être sanctionnés par les professeurs ou Rusard...

Bref,  Drago avait l'impression d'être la cible de tout les malheurs depuis la rentrée !

Mais le moment de la vengeance avait sonné. Potter s'amusait ? Il allait lui en faire baver.

Quoi de mieux pour savourer sa vengeance  que de la réaliser en cours de Potion ?

- Potter,  20 points en moins à Gryffondor pour manque de concentration et 10 en moins pour m'avoir regardé comme vous venez de le faire !

Drago esquissa un sourire plus qu'heureux à la réflexion de son professeur -accessoirement son parrain-, et retourna à sa potion.

-  Surtout, ne rajoutez pas d'ail avant d'avoir éteint le feu !!! S'écrit Rogue en retenant de justesse la main d'un Serpentard qui allait plonger une gousse d'ail dans sa mixture.

Soudain, un projectile non identifié vint atterrir dans le chaudron de Harry, qui explosa aussitôt, expulsant tout son contenu au quatre coins du cachot.

- ARGHHHHHHHHHHH

Le Gryffondor, qui était l'auteur de ce superbe cri, se retrouva enduit d'une substance nauséabonde d'une couleur au goût douteux.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas la seule victime…Bien que tous profitèrent plus ou moins de ce liquide visqueux, la deuxième personne la plus touchée fut…le professeur Rogue, qui n'apprécia pas, mais alors pas du tout la plaisanterie !

Ses cheveux, déjà gras à l'habitude, se retrouvèrent enduit de cette matière gluante. Son nez crochu commençait à trembler, alors que la rage le faisait rougir jusqu'à en devenir violacé.

- QUI A FAIT CA !!! Rugit-il d'une voix tonitruante.

Tous les élèves se recroquevillèrent derrière leur table, apeurés par la colère de leur professeur préféré.

Seul un doigt tremblant se leva.

Rogue le remarqua et en deux pas, vint se placer devant Hermione Granger, dont le visage couleur rouge brique rivalisait avec celui de la face fulminante qui lui faisait face.

- C'est vous, Granger?

- Euhhh, non, professeur….C'est Malefoy, je l'ai vu lancer une gousse d'ail dans le chaudron de Harry.

- Comme c'est touchant, Granger ! Toujours prête à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin…Ricana t-il.

- Mr Malefoy ? Questionna Rogue en se retournant vers Drago. Avez vous quelque chose à voir avec cette…explosion ?

Drago lui répondit la bouche en cœur :

- Bien sûr que non, professeur.

- Bien, Granger, dix points en moins pour votre mensonge. Et quarante de moins pour Potter, dont la maladresse est la seule responsable de cet incident.

Devant cette injustice, tous les Gryffondors se levèrent d'un bond et protestèrent.

-  Taisez-vous !!! Cria Rogue.

Mais la clameur, au lieu de s'éteindre, s'intensifia.

-   C'est pas juste, professeur !

-   On a tous vu Malefoy lancer un truc dans le chaudron de Harry !

-   Hermione a raison, c'est à cause de Malefoy !

Surpris par cet élan, Rogue ne put que capituler. Bien que Drago était de loin son élève favori, le professeur de potion ne pouvait passer outre cet incident, devant tant de témoins.

- Bon, Mr Malefoy…marmonna Rogue, puisque les éléments ne jouent pas en votre faveur, je me dois de vous mettre en retenue ce soir.

Drago soutint avec arrogance les regards vainqueurs des Gryffondor.

- Vous allez me le payer…Siffla t-il entre ses dents.

- Vous avez dit quelque chose, Drago ? demanda le professeur

- Rien d'important, professeur…Répondit Drago avec une tête d'ange.

Luna sortait de son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques... ou bien de Botanique... Pff quel importance !

Elle ne savait pas quel heure il était, mais elle voyait que tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers les cachots.

Ah ! Elle s'en souvenait à présent ! Son prochain cours était celui de potion !

Se félicitant de sa bonne mémoire, Luna décida de se rendre calmement à son prochain cours, elle observait les tableaux et leur disait bonjour avec entrain.

- Tiens ! Bonjour Harry ! Bonjour Hermione ! Que faites-vous là ? Demanda Luna en stoppant sa conversation muette avec un pot de fleurs fanées dans un tableau gris et sale.

- Salut…On sort de Potion. Lui dit Harry. Faites attention, il est de mauvaise humeur.

- De mauvaise humeur ? Plus que d'habitude ? Et pourquoi ?

- Drago Malefoy a voulut faire une farce à Harry, il a lancé de l'ail dans sa potion, mais c'est Rogue qui s'est tout prit ! Dit Hermione indifférente en fouillant dans son sac.

- Ouais !! Rogue était couverte de potion à l'ail !!! S'exclama Harry. Il hurlait et fumait tout ce qu'il pouvait !

- Fumait ? Demanda rêveusement Luna en touchant son collier de pâtes.

- C'est ça ! Bon, on te laisse, tu vas être en retard ! A plus Luna !

   Luna fronça ses sourcils et continua son chemin.

Ail, Rogue, fumé, hurlement...

 Elle en était sûre, Rogue était un vampire !! Depuis le début de sa première année, elle avait des doutes .

Elle détestait les vampires. Son père en avait découvert un groupe dans les fins fonds de la Transylvanie, et Mr Lovegood avait toujours dit à  tout le monde que ceux-ci avaient essayé de le vampiriser. Depuis, il en gardait une allergie à l'ail.

L'ail ! C'était ça la solution. Elle devait aller trouver Rogue et lui mettre une gousse d'ail devant le nez, pour confirmer ses doutes, et faire éclater le scandale : Rogue était un vampire !

-    Je le saaaaaaavvvvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssss

Ce fut la dernière chose que les Gryffondor encore proches des cachots entendirent d'elle. Mais ils ne s'étonnèrent qu'à moitié, connaissant le coté fantasque de Luna.

Quand la pendule sonna enfin, tous les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se précipitèrent hors des cachots, sauf Drago, qui resta sagement assis derrière sa table.

Rogue, encore enduit de la substance verdâtre et fumante, vint voir son élève puni.

-    Bien, Drago…Si cela ne tenais qu'à moi, je vous laisserais partir de suite. Mais ces imbéciles de Gryffondor en ont décidé autrement !

Drago sourit, en entendant le maître des potions critiquer ouvertement ses ennemis.

-     Mais je pense qu'il est inutile que je reste ici. J'ai des choses urgentes à faire…par exemple changer de robe ! Dit Rogue en attrapant avec dégoût un pan de sa robe entre son pouce et son index. Faites donc vos devoirs, je reviens vous chercher dans une heure.

Avant de sortir, Rogue se tourna une dernière fois vers Drago, et se pencha vers lui.

-    Je pense que je peux vous faire confiance, Drago. Ais-je tort ?

Le désigné prit un air offensé. En mettant une main sur son cœur, il répondit :

-     Bien sûr que non, mon parrain. Je ne m'appelle pas Potter.

Rogue afficha un petit sourire aussi visqueux que le liquide qui le recouvrait.

-      Heureusement pour vous, Drago…Heureusement !

Le maître des potions sortit de la salle dans un tourbillon d'étoffe noire.

« Quel idiot ce Rogue ! S'il savait à quel point il peut me faire confiance…. ! »

« Bon, j'ai une heure à tuer… »

Drago fit le tour de la salle, à la recherche d'une occupation.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant les étagères, en parcourant du bout de l'index les bocaux entreposés.

« Peuh ! quels cochonneries ! Il est vraiment zarb ce cher Severus… »

il tourna une ou deux fois autour de la salle, comme un lion en cage.

Drago connaissait déjà tous les recoins du cachot, pour l'avoir déjà fouillé de fond en comble pendant une précédente retenue.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'audace d'explorer : Le bureau de Rogue.

Drago s'arrêta devant le meuble, si tentant avec ses nombreux tiroirs et parchemins.

La curiosité l'emporta vite , et le jeune homme, fébrilement, l'oreille attentive au cas où son professeur reviendrait plus vite que prévu, se mit à parcourir les papiers qui jonchaient la surface du bureau.

Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, il poursuivit sa fouille en ouvrant un à un les tiroirs.

« Mouais…des recettes, des trucs confisqués aux Gryffondors…rien de bien attirant ! »

Mais alors qu'il allait refermer le dernier tiroir, il remarqua une petite fente à la base du compartiment.

Il y introduit un ongle, et tira.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de sa trouvaille. Un tiroir secret !

« Ah, ah, mon cher Sévie, tu as des secrets ? »

Tout au fond, il découvrit un seul objet, un livre, plutôt poussiéreux.

Drago, oubliant toute conscience vis à vis de son directeur de maison, examina attentivement le livre.

La tranche de celui-ci laissait apparaître des pages jaunies et racornies.

Précautionneusement, Drago ouvrit l'ouvrage à la première page.

Ce qu'il y lut le fit pousser un cri victorieux :

_'' Journal de Severus Rogue''_

- Très intéressant…Son journal intime ! Voici de quoi le faire chanter en cas de problème ! Ca peut toujours servir…

Il tourna la page et découvrit  la petite écriture en pattes de mouche de son professeur de potion.

_  ''Le 30 septembre 1976_

_Aujourd'hui, la journée a été horrible. Comme d'habitude, Potter et sa petite bande de morveux cherchent  tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour me pourrir la vie… ''_

Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps d'en lire plus.

Un drôle de bourdonnement lui assourdit les oreilles, comme si un énorme essaim d'abeilles venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Avant d'avoir le temps de se rendre compte de se qu'il se passait, Drago sentit une sorte de crochet lui agripper le nez, et quelque chose se plaquer sur les lèvres.

Le jeune homme se trouva en apnée,  et essaya avec panique de respirer.

Soudain, la salle se mit à tourbillonner de plus en plus vite et Drago eut l'impression effroyable que ses pieds quittaient le sol.

Inorexablement, la page du livre posé sur le bureau se rapprochait, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de ses yeux.

Drago poussa un grand cri, avant d'être engouffrer dans le livre.

Mais avant de disparaître totalement à l'intérieur de cette « porte », il entendit quelqu'un hurler au lointain, et  ce quelqu'un lui attraper les pieds, et le tirer dans l'autre sens.

Hélas, l'attraction du livre était trop forte. Drago et la personne toujours accrochée à ses basques furent aspirés complètement.

Les cours de Potion avaient été annulé.

Mais Luna ne l'avait pas remarqué.

En effet après avoir quitté Hermione et Harry (Ron avait arrété les cours de potions. La raison :Incompatibilité avec le professeur…), elle s'était rendue en courant plus vite qu'un dahu (N/A: Ambre : ce ki save pas ce ke c, envoyé moi un mail !!! lol) non s'en s'être cognée à plusieurs personnes et avoir traverser un fantôme.

Enfin, elle arriva dans les cuisines de Poudlard. (Elle avait trouvé l'emplacement en se perdant un week-end durant sa deuxième année…no comment…).

- Que peut-on faire pour vous Miss Lovegood ? demanda un elfe de Maison en s'inclinant.

Luna sourit et s'inclina a son tour.

- Toutes les gousses d'ails que vous avez !!!! S'exclama-t-elle.

C'est ainsi que la Serdaigle se retrouva chargée de gousses d'ail et traversa le château jusqu'aux Cachots.

Arrivé à destination (après avoir perdu la moitié de ce qu'elle tenait), elle poussa la porte de son pied et s'exclama en entrant dans le bureau de son professeur:

- Arrière Vampire !!! Ou je te fais manger de l'ail !!!!!!

Mais, à la place de trouver son professeur, elle vit un garçon la tête plonger dans un livre. PLONGER DANS UN LIVRE ??????!!!!!

Même pour elle, c'était bizarre.

Elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle tenait et ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant de se précipiter sur les jambes du garçon pour le retenir...

Mais, le livre aspirait avec force et Luna, bien qu'utilisant toute son énergie, se retrouva elle aussi happée par ce livre avec le jeune homme !

Voil !!!

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

**N'oubliez pas la petite case « GO » à coté de « submit review » !! pour nous faire plaisir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**On sera très triste sinon, snif ….**

**Mais n'oubliez pas, ce n'est qu'un prologue. La suite sera encore meilleure !!!!!**

**« « « « « « Ambre & Moonytoon » » » » » » » » »**


	2. Chapitre 1

''**TITRE** : **_Le Journal de Rogue ou la curiosité est un vilain défaut_**

''**AUTEUR(S) **: Moonytoon et Ambre

''**GENRE** : Général, romance, voyage dans le temps.

''**SOURCES** : Harry Potter (I, II, III, IV, V) Tout est à JK Rowling

''**COUPLE** : Slash (attention, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, un slash est une relation amoureuse entre deux personnes de même sexe, si cela vous dégoûte, DEHORS)

''**RESUME** :"Tss, Tss, Tsss, il ne faut pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres, Drago... ou tu le regretteras!" "Je crois que mon prof de potion est un Vampire..." Dixit Luna. La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut, et elle amène deux êtres différents dans une situation plus qu'étrange...

''**NOTE **: Bah…Euhhh…On est très fières de vous présenter notre travail en commun !

Bonjour tt le monde !

Merci pour tte vos review !

Voila les réponces !

**MissLily33** : _Ambre_ : KIKOU ! Sa va ma Lily ? Bonne réponce pour le Dahut ! Tu deviens forte ! Merci pour les compliments ! J'espère que tu vas aimé la suite ! KISS

_Moonytoon _: Je te connais moins bien que Ambre, mais merci aussi pour tout !

**Khalan** : _Ambre_ : Salut ! merci, j'espère que la suite ta plu ! KISS ( _Moonytoon_ : Idem ! J'adore ton pseudo)

**Angelina J** : _Ambre_ : Salut ! Et dsl de dévergondé Moonytoon LOL ! Mais je pense qu'elle a pa besoin de moi ! (non Aline pa taper la tête !) lol J'espère ke sa te plaira ! KISS _(Moonytoon_ : Grrrrrrr)

**Orlina** : _Ambre_ : KIKOU ! Dsl pa de D/R mieu ke sa ! Tu véra par la suite ! Merci de lire cette fic et pour té compliment, j'espère que la suite te plai ! KISS

( _Moonytoon :_ Idem que Ambre, comme j'aime pas radoter, je te fais juste un gros bisou !)

**Meline Snape** : _Ambre_ : Salut ! Je suis ok avec toi, y'a pa assez de fic de Luna ! Et c'est l'un de mes perso préféré ! Rogue un vampire, euu, je sais pas... A plus, KISS

( _Moonytoon_ : Vivi, moi je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Bisou !)

**Thomot512** : _Ambre_ : Lu ! Pour Moonytoon ! Elle i pense a sa fic ! Tellement kelle en devien malade ! (non la c poussé ! lol) Merci ! KISS

( _Moonytoon_ : lol ! Elle est pas gentille avec moi, Ambre, T-T, mais même si c'est vrai que ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai avancé sur ma fic, je vais m'y remettre, promis !Bisou !)

**Le Grand Méchant Mage Noir **: _Ambre_ : Salu copineuuuhhh !Sa va ? Mici de lire ce ke je te di d'allé lire ! C gentil de ta par ! Pour le slash fodra attendre un peu ! "La patience est un vertu qu'il fo sen saise apprendre " voix de sage tibétain lol J'espère que sa chapitre ta plu ! KISS

(_ Moonytoon _: Euhhhh, question patience, je ne suis pas très forte non plus ! Mais ca a du bon, parfois Bisou !)

**Merkura** : _Ambre_ : Kikou ! Sa va ? Merci d'avoir bien voulu la lire ! Ta fic est super ! Tu a lu ma review ? Bon, j'espère que ce chap t'aura plu ! KISS

_( Moonytoon :_ Idem que Ambre, et merci ! Bisou !)

Le journal de Rogue ou La curiosité est un vilain défaut

**Chapitre 1**

Soudain, ce fut comme si la chose, qui l'avait agrippé et tiré dans le livre, se relâchait brutalement.

Assez durement, le dos de Draco heurta le bois sec du bureau, et la personne qui s'était évertué à le suivre lui tomba dessus, en lui coupant un peu plus le souffle.

Le pauvre Serpentard ouvrit les yeux, mais un rideau de cheveux blonds lui cachait la vue.

Les cheveux se soulevèrent, et une tête aux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes apparut à Drago.

-Lovegood ! Mais qu'est ce que tu…on… fout là ?

Ce qui lui confirma que, décidemment, ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée d'ouvrir ce maudit bouquin, fut les cris assourdissants et hostiles qui lui vrillèrent les tympans, et ne lui laissèrent pas plus le temps de réfléchir.

-UNE ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS !

-AU SECOURS !

-SAUVEZ VOUS !

Ce charmant accueil fut accompagné par divers jets de sorts et d'ingrédients liquides et solides. Draco, toujours pris en sandwich par le bureau et Luna, ne put que subir ces attaques.

Il s'évanouit quand un chaudron vint heurter sa tempe.

Mollement, deux corps inconscients glissèrent du bureau sur le sol rugueux et dur de la salle de potion.

-STOP ! ARRETEZ CA DE SUITE !

Le professeur Ensopine s'interposa entre les deux victimes et la dizaine d'élèves de 1ère année aux baguettes dressées.

Aussitôt, les attaques cessèrent, le calme revint.

Avant d'accueillir Draco et Luna sur son bureau, le professeur Ensopine donnait cours à d'innocents 1ère année, leur apprenant la confection d'un certain sérum assez complexe pour leur niveau.

La très belle miss Viviane Ensopine était professeur à Poudlard depuis cinq ans. Elle s'était présentée à Dumbledore alors qu'elle avait pris congé de l'école supérieure des Aurors dans des conditions restées mystérieuses.

Approchant la quarantaine, ses longs cheveux bruns encadraient un visage impassible et froid, où brillaient deux yeux à la teinte mauve. Le personnage était impressionnant, certains élèves la soupçonnaient même de ne pas etre entièrement humaine, mais personne ne remettait en cause la qualité exceptionnelle de ses cours. La plupart des élèves de 5emes années sortaient de l'épreuve de potion avec la mention Optimal, tellement le niveau était bon, et les cours sérieux. Les maraudeurs s'amusaient à comparer ses cours avec un entraînement militaire.

Donc, plus personne ne broncha après l'interjection de leur professeur.

-Mr Herlinoyé, allez chercher l'infirmière et le directeur, vite ! Ordonna t-elle à un tremblant et jeune Serdaigle, qui s'empressa d'obéir.

-Vous autres, encore un geste agressif envers nos inconnus, et vous le regretterez ! Menaça t-elle le reste des élèves. Nettoyez vos dégâts, jeunes écervelés !

En attendant que les intéressés arrivent, Viviane Ensopine se pencha sur les deux élèves gisant inconscients sur le sol de sa classe.

Apparemment agés de 15, 16 ans, ils portaient l'uniforme de Poudlard. Tous les deux étaient blonds. La jeune femme s'intéressa avec plus de curiosité au garçon. Portant la cravate et l'emblème de la maison Serpentard, il ressemblait singulièrement à Lucius Malfoy, jeune homme fraîchement diplômé de Poudlard, qu'elle croisait de temps en temps au ministère.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus les contempler, car miss Pomfresh et le professeur Dumbledore accouraient déjà.

L'infirmière vint s'agenouiller prés des deux inconscients.

-Qu'avez-vous donc fait, Viviane ! S'exclama celle-ci, tout en prenant le pouls des victimes.

-Que voulez vous que j'aie fait, miss Pomfresh ! Répondit le professeur d'un ton cinglant. Je n'ai pas convié de mon plein gré ces jeunes gens à venir atterrir sur mon bureau !

-Allons, Viviane, racontez moi donc comment ses enfants sont arrivés ici. Intervint le directeur. PomPom, emmenez les à l'infirmerie et apportez leur les soins nécessaires, nous venons vous rejoindre.

-Je n'en sais pas grand-chose, Monsieur le Directeur ! Je donnais normalement mon cours à ces élèves, quand les deux adolescents ont littéralement « apparu » sur mon bureau, l'un après l'autre.

-Apparus ? Demanda Dumbledore, plus que surpris.

-Oui ! J'ai bien dit « apparus » ! Ensuite, mes élèves ont tellement eu peur , qu'ils n'ont rien trouvés de mieux que de leur lancer sorts et chaudrons à la figure, pour le résultat que vous avez vu.

-Bien…Ma chère Viviane, nous allons tenter de tirer cela au clair. Quand les deux inconnus se réveillerons, nous en saurons certainement plus. Pour l'instant, je vais jeter à vos élèves un léger sort d'amnésie, pour éviter qu'ils n'ébruitent cette histoire dans tout le château avant que nous n'en apprenions plus. Reprenez donc votre cours normalement, et venez nous trouver à l'infirmerie ensuite. Ca va aller ?

-Mais bien sur, Professeur ! répondit-elle sur un ton guindé.

-Alors, qui sont-ils ? Interrogea une voix féminine.

-Si seulement je le savais, Minerva ! soupira Dumbledore. Le jeune homme présente une troublante ressemblance avec Lucius Malfoy, mais…

-Lucius Malfoy ? demanda une autre personne.

-Lui-meme…C'est comme si je l'avais devant moi, encore élève de Poudlard. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas tout à fait lui…

-Comme c'est étrange !

-Il se réveille…doucement jeune homme ! murmura Dumbledore.

Réveillé par les voix, Draco avait repris connaissance. Incrédule, il avait essayé de se relever, mais un affreux mal de crâne le força à rester allongé, plus que la main que Dumbledore avait posée sur son front.

Miss Pomfresh lui apporta une potion, infecte, comme d'habitude, qu'il prit avec dégoût.

Au moins, elle avait l'air d'être efficace ! Sa vue s'éclaircit peu à peu.

Le jeune Serpentard regarda autour de lui. Sur le lit d'à côté, Luna Lovegood était toujours dans les vap. Il reconnaissait Dumbledore…McGonagall aussi, avec quelques rides en moins…l'infirmière…mais les autres, qui étaient –ils ?

En écho à ses pensées, Le directeur lui demanda :

-Bien, jeune homme. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Mais c'est moi ! S'exclama Draco, suffoqué à l'idée que Dumbledore ne le reconnaisse pas.

-Et qui est « moi » ? répondit le directeur, sérieux.

-Mais, je suis Draco Malfoy ! Serpentard de 6 ème année ! Elève dans votre foutue école de dingues !

-…

Tous se regardèrent, éberlués.

-Je vous prie de rester poli, qui que vous etes, jeune homme ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

-Allons, allons, Minerva, il est en état de choc, sa réaction est normale. La calma le directeur.

Puis, plus doucement, il s'adressa au jeune homme qui commençait à paniquer.

-Draco, pourriez-vous nous dire qui sont vos parents ?

-Mais je suis le fils de Narcissa Black et de Lucius Malfoy, vous ne pouvez pas ne pas les connaître !

-Euh…Nous les connaissons, rassurez vous…Le seul problème, c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils sont bien trop jeunes pour avoir un fils de votre age…

-Hein ? C'est une blague, n'est ce pas ? Draco chercha un signe d'assentiment sur les visages qui l'entourait. Mais tout ce qu'il y lisait, était de l'incompréhension, voir de la peur.

-Réfléchit, Draco ! Nous sommes dans le passé, c'est facile à deviner ! fit une calme voix fluette prés de lui.

-Ah ! Jeune fille, vous voilà parmi nous, vous aussi !

-Ca fait un bout de temps ! plaisanta la jeune fille en question, visiblement amusée. Mais votre conversation était si interessante, que j'ai préféré me taire ! Ah ! au fait, je me présente, Luna Lovegood, enchantée !

Luna, tranquillement, se redressa sur son lit, et souria aux visages de plus en plus étonnés qui la dévisageait.

-LOVEGOOD ! Si tout ça c'est de ta faute…Hurla Draco.

-Mais non ! J'ai rien à voir la dedans, moi ! Je t'ai vu partir, je t'ai rattrapé, et…tadam ! Nous voilà dans le passé !

-Tadam…Je rêve…Dites moi que je rêve…répéta Draco. Il se recoucha, mit une main sur le front, serra les paupières et se pinça le bras.

Cela fait, il rouvrit les yeux, et, quand il vit que la pièce n'avait pas changé, murmura :

-Oh nonnnnnnn

-Oh si, Draco ! Que c'est excitant ! S'exclama Luna en claquant des mains. Au fait, en quelle année sommes nous ? demanda t-elle aux adultes qui avaient suivi leur conversation la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur.

-En 1977, le 30 septembre 1977, pour être plus précis, répondit Miss McGonagall. Et vous ? Je veux dire, de quelle époque pensez vous venir ?

-1997

-1997 ! répétèrent en chœur les adultes présents dans la salle.

-Mais comment diable avez-vous atterri ici et maintenant ! s'exclama Miss Osenpine.

-On ne sait pas…répliqua sèchement Draco.

-Mais si on sait ! Dit Luna. On a été aspiré par …

-LA FERME, LOVEGOOD ! Aboya Draco.

-Voyons jeune homme, vous pouvez nous faire confiance ! Pourquoi refusez vous de nous dire la vérité ? Le sermonna McGo. Allons, jeune fille, poursuivez. Ainsi, vous avez été aspiré par quoi ?

-Un livre ! C'est drôle, n'est ce pas ? Mais je n'en sais pas plus, moi, je n'ai fait que suivre Malfoy… C'est vrai, ça, Draco. C'était quoi ce bouquin ?

-Un Gnarfjourmphnal,marmonna t-il.

-Un quoi? Pouvez vous articuler ?

-Un journal intime…Avoua t-il, de mauvaise grâce. Voila, vous êtes satisfait ? Grogna Draco.

Soudain, Luna se mit les deux mains sur la bouche, et eut l'air de comprendre quelque chose.

-Milles saperlipopettes de gorgones ! Jura t-elle. Draco ! On était dans le bureau de R…

-LA FERME, LOVEGOOD ! Répéta t-il, maudissant de tout son cœur le fait d'avoir pour camarade de galère la fille la plus écervelée…mais la plus perspicace de tout Poudlard.

-Mr Malfoy ! Laissez donc parler miss Lovegood ! Dit Miss Ensopine, visiblement outrée par le comportement de Draco.

-On était dans le bureau du maître des potions ! Enchaina Luna, malgré les regards assassins de Draco. C'était son journal intime ?

-Hum hum…toussa le professeur Ensopine, professeur de potions de son état. Je ne tiens pas de journal intime…précisa t-elle.

-Mais non ! pas le votre, continua Luna. Celui de Rogue ! Draco, vilain comme il est, a déniché le journal du professeur Rogue !

-Je t'en prie, je ne suis pas vilain ! s'exclama Draco, outragé. Plus personne ne lui prêtait attention, chacun ne perdant pas une miette des paroles de Luna.

-Rogue ? Severus Rogue ? Demandèrent en même temps les professeurs.

-Oui, lui-même ! confirma Luna.

-Voulez vous que je le fasse chercher, professeur ? s'empressa de demander McGo.

-Non, pas pour l'instant…Inutile de l'inquiéter…je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit pas mis au courant, ni aucun élève…du moins pour l'instant. Les temps sont déjà assez troublés comme cela…Dit Dumbledore, soucieux.

-Qu'avez-vous lu dans ce livre, monsieur Malfoy ? lui demanda t-il.

-Rien. C'est ça le truc, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des pleurnicheries, la dedans. Etonné que personne ne pense à le sermonner pour son acte, Draco était un peu plus enclin à parler.

-Avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter, Monsieur Malfoy ? Une précision ? Un détail ? Avez-vous lu une formule ?

-Euh…non, je vous ai tout dis.

Dumbledore prit les choses en main.

-Bon, nous en avons assez entendu. Je ne pense pas que nous en apprendrons plus de la bouche de ces enfants. Et je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'il faudra pour…et même si nous pourrons…les réexpédier dans leur époque.

A ces mots, Draco frémit.

-De plus, il commence à se faire tard. Je crois que le mieux que nous ayons à faire, pour l'instant, c'est d'intégrer ces enfants parmi les élèves de l'école…en attendant. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Vous sentez vous assez forts pour vous lever, mes enfants ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton paternel.

Les concernés acquiescèrent.

-Très bien ! Mes amis collègues, je pense que vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations, je me charge de nos nouveaux pensionnaires.

Quand tous furent partis, Dumbledore s'assit sur un lit vide. Sous les yeux inquiets de Draco, et émerveillés de Luna, il réfléchissait.

- Hum…je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça…Hum…Faudrait expliquer d'où vous venez… Hum….La ressemblance est trop frappante…Hum

-J'ai une solution ! s'exclama t'il soudain. Je ne pense pas que ça va vous plaire, mais nous n'avons pas le choix !

-Dites toujours...marmonna Draco, inquiet.

-Et bien, nous allons vous créer une existence, bien dans notre époque !

-Hein ? dirent Luna et Draco en cœur.

-Je vais modifier votre apparence physique…

-Ah non ! Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas que vous touchiez à mon visage. S'exclama Draco, fermement

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, monsieur Malfoy ! Comment expliqueriez vous la ressemblance avec monsieur Malfoy…père ?

-Un cousin ? proposa Draco.

-Euh…Je ne sais pas si c'est encore le cas à votre époque, mon cher, mais…n'en prenez pas ombrage…votre famille n'est pas très estimée, en ce moment…

Draco ne sut que répondre. Il connaissait bien le passé de son père. Il ne pouvait nier, et acquiescer serait avouer, et mettre en danger Lucius et les autres mangemorts, en découvrant leur activité.

-Bien, je vois que vous avez compris tout seul. Enchaîna Dumbledore, le visage grave. Bon, je vais tout faire pour vous ramener à votre époque, mais sachez que si la magie veux que vous soyez où vous soyez et vous y envoie, c'est qu'il y'a de très bonnes raisons. Je vous propose de vous faire passer pour des élèves russes, dont les parents morts ont demandés à que vous soyez sous ma tutelle, vous étudierez a Poudlard selon vos années respectives et vous serez répartis ce soir, au dîner. Donc, je vous présente vos nouvelles personnalités.

-Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Lovegood, vous serez respectivement Dragomir et Samorada Vlaïzak, frère et sœur du lointain pays de russie.

-Pourquoi des noms si extravagants ! Se plaignit Draco. Pourquoi pas Mickey et Minnie, tant que vous y etes !

_( N/Moonytoon : Je sais qu'en tant que pur produit sorcier, Draco ignore tout de Disney, mais je n'ai pas pu résister !dsl !)_

-Des personnes ont porté ces noms, mon enfant, ayez un peu de respect ! Mais ces gens ne sont plus de ce monde, et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que quelqu'un dans cette école ait des contacts en Russie. Aussi, Ces pseudonymes me semblent appropriés.

Le ton de Dumbledore ne souffrait aucune réplique, et Draco ne répliqua pas

-Bien, maintenant, il nous faudrait modifier vos apparences. Continua le Directeur.

La chose la plus importante est de changer votre couleur de cheveux, à tous les deux, puisque je ne peux intervenir sur vos traits. Ca vous plairait, des cheveux bruns ?

-Ah non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !

Mais Dumbledore fit la sourde oreille, et les deux élèves se retrouvèrent avec une tignasse brune, aux cheveux légèrement plus épais que ceux d'origine.

Les deux voyageurs se retrouvèrent devant un grand miroir et virent deux personnes inconnues, une jeune fille, brune, aux cheveux soyeux et légèrement ondulés qui lui descendaient aux hanches, ses yeux était d'un gris glacial et électrique. Son visage était fin, ses pommettes hautes et sa peau blanche. Le jeune homme était son portrait craché en homme et ses cheveux noirs eux, lui arrivaient à la nuque et mangeaient son visage pâle.

-Très bien ! Donc, pour la crédibilité de vos personnages, éludez un maximum toute question sur votre famille, et votre passé. Vous n'aurez qu'à répondre que d'en parler est trop douloureux, et tout le monde vous laissera tranquille. Le personnel de Poudlard vous couvrira. Vous avez des questions ?

-Mais oui ! Bien sur que j'ai des questions ! Des tas de questions ! Que faisons nous ici ? Quand, comment repartirons nous ? …

-Doucement, jeune homme ! Dit Dumbledore en souriant à la tête effarée qui lui faisait face. Je ne puis vous répondre, car je n'en sais pour l'instant pas plus que vous ! Mais je vous promets de faire des recherches. En attendant, vous allez me suivre, tous les deux, il est l'heure du repas. Il est tant de vous présenter au reste des hotes de Poudlard !

-Attendez ! Vous allez leur dire quoi, aux autres ! Et nous, on va faire quoi ? S'exclama Draco, effrayé.

-Nous allons vous présenter comme étant deux jeunes étudiants russes en visite chez nous pour une durée indéterminée ! Le choixpeau va vous répartir dans une des quatre maisons…

-Mais on a déjà une maison ! L'autre folle est une Serdaigle, et moi, je suis un Serpentard. Il est hors de question de…

-Et comment expliqueriez vous cela aux autres ? Voyons, réfléchissez ! Répliqua Dumbledore. Aux yeux des autres, vous êtes nouveaux. De toute façon, inutile de vous inquiéter, vous allez certainement etre réintégré dans votre maison., à moins que le destin n'en décide autrement…Bon, maintenant, assez discuté. Suivez moi, jeunes gens.

Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte. Luna, toute guillerette, sauta sur ses pieds et le suivit. Draco, quant à lui, était resté assis sur le lit, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage boudeur.

-Tu viens, frérot ? Lui dit Luna.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, Loufoka ! Hurla le blondinet devenu brun.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et lui fit son plus joli sourire.

-Exit, Luna ! Bienvenue Samorada ! Chantonna t-elle.

En jurant et grognant, Draco fut forcé de la suivre, il n'avait pas d'autre issue pour le moment.

La grande salle était comble et plus bruyante que jamais. Tous se demandaient pourquoi Dumbledore n'était pas encore à la table des professeurs, et pourquoi les plats tardaient tant à apparaître sur les tables.

Le brouhaha cessa instantanément quand le directeur apparut. En retenant leurs souffles, les élèves dévisageaient les deux inconnus qui suivaient la grande silhouette aux cheveux blancs.

Enfin à sa place, Dumbledore s'adressa à tous.

-Mes chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous présenter ce soir deux jeunes visiteurs, Samorada et Dragomir Vlaïzak. Ils nous viennent de Russie, et vont passer quelques temps en notre compagnie. Pour cela, le choixpeau va les répartir dans une des quatre maisons qui composent notre école. Je vous prie de leur faire bonne accueil, et leur montrer à quel point les anglais sont hospitaliers !

Alors, tous les élèves se levèrent et applaudirent chaleureusement leurs invités. Puis McGonagall apporta cérémonieusement un tabouret et le Choixpeau.

-Honneur aux dames ! Dit Dumbledore, aimablement. Miss Vlaïzak, si vous voulez bien prendre place.

Luna tourna la tête en tout sens, puis, comprenant enfin que le directeur s'adressait à elle, se désigna du doigt, et s'assit sur le tabouret.

_« Tiens, une exploratrice du futur ? Comme c'est intéressant… » Lui chuchota le Choixpeau. « Ainsi, la première fois, je vous avais désigné Serdaigle…Hum…Toujours d'actualité, apparemment…A moins que ? Un fait récent me donne à penser que…Mais oui, c'est entendu !Vous vous êtes battue aux côtés des rouges et or !_

_En ces temps et en ces lieux,_

_au lieu d'un Serdaigle studieux,_

_de part votre courage qui point ne dort…_

- vous serez GRYFFONDOR AU COEUR D'OR ! »

-Super ! S'exclama Luna. Elle sauta à bas du tabouret, et courut rejoindre l'attablée la plus bruyante, qui accueillit chaleureusement la nouvelle venue. Pendant ce temps, Draco, inquiet, prit sa place sur le tabouret.

En guise d'avertissement, il murmura au choixpeau :

-Je te préviens, loque ambulante, si tu ne me mets pas chez les Serpentards…

« _Ho ho ! Jeune homme, votre fougue est impressionnante ! Le fils de Lucius Malfoy en personne ? Tiens, tiens… Bon sang ne saurait mentir, vous êtes bien le fils de votre père ! Même arrogance, même ambiguïté, mélange d'impétuosité et de réflexion froide…Néanmoins, je sens qu'un changement doit intervenir. Votre présence parmi nous n'est pas le produit du hasard, mais bien une perche du destin !_

_Sans etre devin, je devine ton futur dessein,_

_Entre tes mains, ton futur tu tiens_

_Tache de ne pas faillir, ce ne sera pas un plaisir_

_Que ta curiosité t'aide à réfléchir_

_Moi, je vais t'appuyer dans ta tache…_

-_et GRYFFONDOR TU SERAS, Sans que cela ne te fâche ! »_

- Non, mais tu te payes ma tête, je rêveHurla Draco, qui se releva brutalement, sous la surprise générale.

-Monsieur Vlaïzak, ayez un peu de respect, je vous prie ! S'indigna McGonagall. Veuillez rejoindre votre nouvelle maison, dont je suis la directrice. Ajouta t-elle avec un regard d'avertissement.

-Ca je le sais, vieille pie ! marmonna Draco entre ses dents.

Heureusement pour lui, personne ne l'entendit.

Avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, il rejoint les rouges et or, dont l'accueil fut néanmoins aussi chaleureux que celui de Luna.

-Mon frère ! S'exclama t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-Bas les pattes ! Grogna t-il en se reculant.

-Arrête, Draco, on doit jouer le jeu, je te rappelle. Lui rappela Luna avec plus de sérieux que Draco ne l'avait jamais vu.

Les deux s'assirent donc prés d'un groupe de jeunes gens. Prés de lui, Draco croyait reconnaître quelqu'un…mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur le doux visage aux surprenants yeux miel. En face, un garçon plus grand, plus fort, à l'air arrogant et sur de lui.

Luna, quand à elle, discutait déjà avec une bande de filles piaillantes.

-Salut, le nouveau ! le salua un jeune homme à la tignasse noire ébouriffée et…familière…

-Harry ! S'exclama Draco. Puis, s'assenant une gifle mentale, il se rendit compte de sa méprise.

-Euh…non… Tu dois me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Répondit l'interpellé. Moi c'est James, James Potter. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, continua t-il en avançant la main.

Avec horreur, Draco se vit serrer la main au père de son pire ennemi.

-Je te présente mes potes ? Demanda James.

« J'ai pas le choix » Pensa Draco.

-Là, tu as devant toi le plus cinglé, le plus flambeur…

-Bref, je suis le meilleur ! Continua un des garçons que Draco avait remarqué plus tôt. Sirius Black, à ton service !

-Ouai, ça, c'est lui qui le dit ! railla le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains assis à coté. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Et toi, c'est comment, déjà ?

-Drago...mir, rattrapa à temps l'ex-Serpentard.

-Ca te dérange si on t'appelle Drago ? Questionna James.

-Euh…non, au contraire, je préfère…

Au moins, le vieux fou lui avait choisi un pseudo facile à porter. A moins qu'il n'ait pas confiance en lui, et qu'ainsi, il évitait les gaffes.

-Eh ! tu m'as oublié, James ! Couina un petit et rondouillard garçon.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Mais c'est tellement facile de t'oublier ! Le taquina papa Potter.

-Eh ! Méchant ! Ne l'écoute pas, Dragomir ! Je suis son ami, je te jure ! Et je m'appelle Peter.

-Dis donc, elle est mignonne ta sœur ! Dit Sirius, le regard gourmand pointé sur Luna-Samorada.

-Ouai, si tu le dis…répondit Drago.

-Alors, c'est comment, la Russie ?

-Froid, neigeux, moche.

-Dis donc, tu l'aimes, ton pays ! Railla Remus. Tu étais à quelle école ?

-Dumstrang. Répondit sèchement Drago, ses yeux froids vrillés sur ceux du loup garou.

Cet énoncé eut le don de faire disparaître tous les sourires. En effet, cette école était réputée pour former des mangemorts.

Sirius et Remus regardaient étrangement, presque douloureusement le nouveau. Draco se maudit encore. Si il voulait que ses moments de Gryffondor se passent le mieux possible, il fallait les rassurer, pas leur faire peur, même si c'était tentant.

-Je vous rassure, je n'ai pas étudié la magie noire.

Cela n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Draco n'avait pas « étudié » la magie noire. Celle-ci était dans sa famille depuis des générations, comme un héritage.

Après un blanc, James reprit le contrôle de la situation.

-Ok. Je vais te présenter les profs. Tu vas voir, on en a des sympas. Alors, celle qui t'as mis le choixpeau sur la tête, c'est miss McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose. Elle est assez sèche, mais vu que Sirius est son chouchou, elle nous aime bien ! En plus, c'est notre directrice de maison.

Sirius fit mine d'envoyer un baiser à la professeur qui, heureusement, ne le remarqua pas.

Ce fut lui qui continua les présentations. Bon, Dumbledore, tu le connais, je pense. A sa droite, monsieur LaGrenouille (), professeur d'enchantement. Ses cours sont particulièrement intéressants, parce que notre James et la rouquine là-bas, miss je-sais-tout se battent pour la première place.

James grogna, et enchaîna :

-A coté, celle pour qui le cœur de Black bat. J'ai nommé la très jolie Miss Ensopine, un cœur de glace, une silhouette à tomber, et une bonne prof de potions. Ensuite, tu vois monsieur Masse, le prof de DCFM. Il porte très bien son nom, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Plus con, tu meures. Le fantôme poussiéreux, c'est, hélas, le professeur d'histoire de la magie. Lui, son but, c'est de nous faire mourir d'ennui.

Draco tiqua au nombre de fois où James employait le terme « mourir ». Si seulement il savait, l'imbécile !

-… De l'autre côté, tu as Monsieur Filante. Ses cours d'astronomie sont bien faits, mais il n'y a rien de plus à dire de lui. Il discute avec le professeur Maux, le roi des bébêtes, d'ailleurs, on se demande tout le temps si il n'a pas échangé son cerveau avec une véracrasse !

-James, tu as la mémoire courte ! Dit Remus.

-Hein ?

-Mais oui, tu as oublié que Dumbledore nous as présenté deux nouveaux professeurs, il y a deux jours !

James se tapa le front.

-Comment ais je pu les oublié, les jeunes ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas que toi, Mumus, tu t'en souviennes !

Avec un air de conspirateur, Sirius se pencha à l'oreille de Draco.

-Il a flashé sur la jeune prof !

- Arrête, Sirius, flasher sur les professeurs, c'est ton truc ! Répliqua Remus, qui avait quand même rougi.

-Ouais, cause toujours, on t'aura à l'usure ! Ricana James. Donc, cette année, à partir de demain, on aura deux nouveaux cours. Méditation, avec la dulcinée de Remus.

-JAMES ! Grogna l'intéressé.

-Elle s'appelle Elina Tombétoile, je crois me souvenir qu'elle venait du Canada. L'autre professeur, c'est Will Chevalerie, un Français avec un accent rigolo, qui va nous enseigner les Combats.

-Les combats ? Releva Draco.

-Bah oui, ça nous a surpris aussi. Surtout qu'apparemment, on ne va pas se servir de nos baguettes magiques.

-Ah oui ? Et on va se servir de quoi alors ?

-Bonne question ! Affirma Sirius. En tout cas, ils ont l'air super jeunes tous les deux. On se disait la dernière fois qu'on va sûrement etre leurs premiers élèves.

-Mes chers élèves ! Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'aller dans vos maisons respectives ! Bonne nuit ! Dit Dumbledore.

Drago n'avait jamais vu autant de rouge de sa vie ! Luna, elle, s'extasiait sur la beauté des lieux alors que lui avait envie de vomir.

Remus s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-Viens, je t'amène dans ton dortoir, tu es avec nous dans la chambre.

-Super … Murmura-t-il en suivant Remus dans les escaliers.

Le dortoir des Maraudeurs étaient le reflet de leur personnalité, en pagaille, avec des objets de farces et attrapes, des posters de Quidditch un peu partout, et un calendrier relativement grand ornait un mur.

- Ton lit est près de la fenêtre au fond, et James va te libérer une de ses deux armoires.

-Hey ! C'est pas ma faute si ma mère veut à tout prit que je prenne le plus d'affaires possible !

Cria la voix de Potter depuis la salle de bain.

Remus soupira et dit à Drago.

-Bon, j'vais devoir aller retrouver les Préfets, si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, dit le moi ! Bye les gars ! A toute ! S'exclama Remus en sortant de la chambre.

Drago s'étonna de le trouver finalement assez sympa et …récupérable.

Il s'approcha de son lit et commença à ranger ses affaires.

Sirius était sur le lit d'en face et dessinait quelque chose sans faire attention a lui.

James était allongé sur son lit (à droite de lui) et s'amusait a rattraper un vif d'or.

Peter, dans le lit tout au fond à côté de la porte, semblait déjà dormir profondément.

Drago se coucha lui aussi et ferma les rideaux de son lit avant de s'endormir.

Voila ! La suite, prochainement !

Et maintenant ! DES REVIEWS !

**« « « « « « Ambre & Moonytoon » » » » » » » » »**

**Et Méditez ce vieil adage : La grenouille nous sauvera tous ! Hihi !**


End file.
